User blog:JakeTheManiac/Inside the User's Studio: Drakan95
Inside The User's Studio with JakeTheManiac Jake: Welcome to "Inside The User's Studio". My guest today is a man who everyone knows well, but today, we are gonna learn a bit more about him. He has one of the greatest series on the wiki, Cartoons vs History. He is the Romanian Ripper, Drakan95! Let's just get down to it with the first question: How did you first come across this wiki? Drak: Can't remember exactly how. I just created my account to do some edits and then I saw these lovable users. I decided to go on chat and make as much friends as possible. Jake: <3 Where did you come up with your username? Drak: Drakan is from a video game I enjoyed while I was a kid, while 95 comes from 1995, my birthdate. I had this username before on every online game I played (including GTA:SAMP, ah, the memories) and then I decided to go on with Drakan95. Jake: You're 20? :O Drak: Actually 21. I was born on January 10th. :P Jake: Happy belated berfday! Drak: Thank you, my dear WrestleManiac! Jake: :} Third question: What are some of your favorite hobbies? Drak: Writing rap battles, video games, cartoons, sometimes comics (Spawn all the way) and wrestling (especially WWE). Jake: :OOO I never knew that!! Drak: Edge and CM Punk were my faves! <3 So sad they left. Jake: Fourth question: What is your favorite and least favorite ERB? Drak: For my favorite ERB it's a tie between Robocop vs The Terminator and Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter. Least favorite: Palin vs Gaga. Jake: Fifth question: Who are your three best friends on the wiki? Drak: I want to believe that every single wiki user around here is my friend. Jake: <3 What is your favorite thing to eat? Drak: Lasagna all the way. Jake: You happen to have one of the best rap battle series on the entire wiki. Care to tell the wonderful audience about it? Drak: I came up with this series, mostly cause I always liked Night's cartoon series and I've been a huge fan of the vs History series as well. And I decided to create Cartoons vs History. I'm surprised that my series grew that big. I even managed to get two honorable mentions (one day I'll win a prize >:[ ) at the wiki awards. Even if I didn't win, I'm surprised that this rap series left a huge mark on this wiki. I'm happy by every single comment and every single feedback by every user. Now of course there are series like: Video Games vs History, ECRB, Heroes and Villains, ERB of Horror and Literature vs History. I believe that those series, alongside with CvH are strong enough to entertain the audience and let us think that ERB really inspired us with their talent. Jake: What are your plans for upcoming battles? Drak: Well, right now I'm working at the Mid-Season Finale of S2. And then there will be other 12 battles until I'll be done with the Second Season. It's really hard to publish them now, because of the University stuffs but I'm pretty sure that this second season will have an amazing end. Jake: Oh boy! *bzzt* Jake: AWKWARD QUESTION TIME!!!! WHAT TURNS YOU ON?!?!?!?! Drak: Delsin Ro-...uhmm I mean, everything that's sexy! (Bpf) Jake: WHO DO YOU THINK WOULD MAKE A BETTER PRESIDENT: CHRIS CHRISTIE, JESSE VENTURA, OR A BAG OF ROCKS?!?! Drak: JakeTheManiac! <3 Jake: OF COURSE!! SADLY, I AM NOT OF THE PROPER AGE TO BECOME PRESIDENT!! ;( Drak: Iamthelegion then! He's old enough! (Bpf) Jake: YES!! Drak: #CyclopsisbetterthanTrump Jake: Let's now go to the Bernard Pivot questionnaire. Drak: Ok. Jake: What is your favorite word? Drak: "Chain" Jake: What is your least favorite word? Drak: "Cold pressed juicer." Jake: Agreeable. Drak: lol Jake: What makes you happy? Drak: People that are happy as well. Jake: What makes you unhappy? Drak: People that are sad as well....and Sega's battles. Jake: (ew) Drak: Haha Jake: What sound do you love? Drak: The sound of the rock music and rap music. Jake: What sound do you hate? Drak: The sound that the chainsaw makes. Jake: What is your favorite curse word? Drak: F*ck off. Jake: no u >:( Drak: :( Jake: What profession, other than yours (if you have one), would you like to attempt? Drak: I used to work in a pizzeria. I still do. Sort of. But when I finish the University, I would like to work in a domain related to the tourism of geography. Jake: What profession would you not like to participate in? Drak: Teacher. Jake: If Heaven exists, what would you like to hear God say to you, when you arrive at the pearly gates? Drak: Hmmmmm… "May the heaven give the hottest chicks for this Romanian dude." Jake: Sxc. Anything else you'd like to say? Drak: GIR PM. Jake: Thought so. Stay tuned for another Drak-tastic episode of "Inside the User's Studio." FIN Category:Blog posts